


Fanfiction

by Mouse9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I am being nice, Mentions of that other ship, but not that nice, mentions of Dean Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: During their monthly meeting, Castiel find Meg doing something unusual and as always, it's up to her to educate him.





	Fanfiction

“Done that.  Done that.  Oh, done that twice.”

Castiel appeared in their designated meeting spot, a seedy out of the way motel they had a prearranged meeting at once a month.  Sometimes more than that if one or the other texted. 

“What are you doing?”  he asked, head tilted as he watched Meg. She was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, reading on a tablet.   She looked up at him, her eyes black, a small mischievous smirk on her lips.

He felt a fissure of lust pool in his groin.  He loved it when her eyes went full black when they had sex.  It meant she’d given control over to the moment.   But that didn’t explain now. 

With a blink, her eyes snapped back to their usual brown. The smirk remained.

“Reading fan fiction.”

He blinked.  “Reading what?”

“Fanfiction.  Based on Chuck’s book series?”

“Do you mean my Father?”

It was Meg’s turn to blink. 

“Wait.  The drunken, squirrelly dude that wrote these books based on the Winchesters is the reason I’m not dead?”  She shook her head in disbelief.  “We gotta talk later Clarence, but for now, come here.”

Her lips twisted as she patted the bed beside her. “Sit here and we’ll discuss your extremely overactive and frankly flexible sex life with Dean-o.”

Castiel froze in the act of taking off his tie. 

“I don’t…Dean’s my brother.”  He frowned.  “I don’t want to have carnal relations with him.”

“No, you save that all for me,” she teased and continued before he could answer.  “But apparently these women think that’s all you two do.  You even have a name; Destiel.”  She looked back at him, the smirk widening.  “Awww.”

He didn’t say a word, merely continued undressing while Meg continued talking. 

“They are vicious little things though.”  She scrolled up on the tablet.  “Attacking people who don’t agree with them, harassment, leaking info onto the internet.  Lucifer and Crowley had it wrong.  If I were Queen of Hell, I’d hired out these women.  They are everything evil and cruel.  I really like them.”

“You’re reading about Dean and I…” He trailed off.  Even saying it was too ridiculous.  Her gaze lifted from the tablet once more. 

“Nope.  I’m reading about us.”

He blinked, thrown off by that statement also. 

“There’s a group of these people, smaller, but there, who seem to think we have chemistry,” she grinned, showing her teeth.  “Imagine that.  They’re damned creative with their sex scenes too.  That’s what I was reading when you popped in.”

He folded his pants and placed them on the chair before sitting on the bed and scooting up to lean against the headboard beside her. 

“Define…creative.”  He said.

Her grin widened.  “Curious, are we?  Let’s see.”  She went back and began scrolling through story titles. 

“There’s one with me giving you a blow job in a church while you were God.  That might be one of my favorite.”  She said gleefully, watching his face turn red at the indignation. 

“A church?”  he asked, horrified.  She shushed him, continuing with the list.

“There’s closet sex, on the couch in the bunker, I don’t think I’ve ever been to the bunker.  Bondage, lots of that, all my favorites.  Pegging, burning me with your Grace, you drinking my blood.  I’m telling ya, Clarence, these people are good.”

“We’ve…”  he swallowed, his face still flushed.  “We’ve done all of that.  Other than the bunker and the church, the rest, we’ve done.”

“Hmmm, indeed we have.”  She tapped the screen as her other hand ran fingertips up his thigh, teasing the edge of his boxers.  “This is a veritable recipe book for us.  Speaking of which,” She tapped the screen to a story and handed the tablet to him. “This is what she should do tonight.”

Castiel took the table and began reading, his eyes widening and his face growing redder with each sentence. 

Suddenly, he tossed the tablet onto the side table and in a blink had her under him on the bed.

“Taking you bent over the sink and making you watch sounds like a very good suggestion,” he said, his voice lowered an octave, the timber of his tone sent a wave of lust between her legs.  “But, I think I’ll make you hold onto the curtain rod while I have you from behind and draw sigils on your back.”

Meg smiled slowly, her nails raking down his chest.

“You do know what to say to make a girl’s meat suit all dewy.”

“As I’ve told you before,” he said before he claimed her mouth.  “I am very aware how to do that, yes.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a recent convention (SPNSEA)where the Women of Supernatural were asked what their characters would read and Rachel agreed that Meg would read all the fanfic, especially the Megstiel. It all went down the rabbit hole from there.


End file.
